


纸张与力量

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	纸张与力量

“您好，借一下这几本书。”  
听见这个声音，王春燕抬起头，果然是他，这个一头奶油金色头发的男生，即使背着光也依然漂亮的带着笑意的紫色瞳孔，眼睛下面有些淡淡的黑眼圈，他的眼睛真的格外吸引人。她冲他露出一个笑容，接过书，每一本都已经打开到第一页，方便她扫贴上去的的条形码。  
“《热工基础》、《机械原理及设计》……嗯？《德米安》？”王春燕一本一本扫过去，都是些她这辈子都不会看的书，除了最后一本，她看过。“这本书很有意思。”她笑起来。  
“是吗？”他也弯起嘴角，将校园卡递给她。  
伊万·布拉金斯基。王春燕早就记下了这个名字，他总是隔三差五地过来借书，每次都是专业书中杂着一本小说，王春燕记得他已经看完了几部俄国的长篇，现在开始看外国的中短篇小说了。  
“好啦，30天之内，记得来还书噢。”虽然王春燕知道，一周之内他就会回来，但还是按照规定提醒了他。  
“好的，谢谢您。”伊万·布拉金斯基把书一本本放进挎包里，离开图书馆。  
王春燕目送着，直到他消失不见。不知道从什么时候起，她就开始注意到这个有着大鼻子、安安静静的男生。也许是他看的小说很对她的胃口吧。而伊万·布拉金斯基也很默契，每次如果她在，他总是会去找她来操作借书，明明每次值班都会有两个人。王春燕觉得，他肯定也应该认识自己，至少记得有她这么个人。

如果把人生轨迹看作一条直线，那么有些直线已经从一开始就走在了必定要相交的角度上。  
十月份的一天里，王春燕和另一个朋友换了班，晚上变成她来锁门。她还唏嘘着也许见不到那位布拉金斯基同学。王春燕看了眼时钟，快到闭馆的时间了，而自己的东西也写得差不多，便起身清场。  
“图书馆要关门啦，请要借书的同学抓紧时间！”春燕一边走一边提醒，这个时候已经没什么人了，听到要清场的同学也纷纷放下了书本。只是有一个人还站在角落，不愿意离开。春燕走过去提醒：“同学，闭馆时间到了。”  
那人抬起头，春燕才发现原来是他。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基？”  
“嗯？”他看着春燕，手里捧着校刊，身旁也叠了一撂杂志，“要关门了吗？”  
“是啊，”春燕点点头，“你不会把这些全部看完了吧？”她指着旁边这些杂志。因为校刊不外借，伊万只能在馆内阅读。  
“没有，”他笑起来，“只是在看这一篇连载文章。”布拉金斯基把杂志翻过来，指着版面上方的标题。  
春燕也笑起来，说道：“这是我译的，一个中国作家的中篇科幻小说，她不算知名，我问她要了授权就翻译发在校刊上了。”  
“原来是你翻译的啊，”伊万看向译者名字，“所以你叫，王春燕？”  
自己的名字再一次被念得乱七八糟的，她眼角跳了跳，还是点点头回答：“对，你要看完吗？我可以等你一会儿。”  
“好好好，我很快，就剩这一本了。”  
没过多久，伊万跑到门口，春燕正坐在前台看书。那是她从中国带过来的一本小书。  
“抱歉，让你久等了。”伊万不好意思地挠挠头发。  
“没关系，走吧。”她合上书本，拎起背包。  
“看的是什么？”  
“《约翰·史密斯的告白》，中译本。”她把书递给伊万。  
“我看不懂中文。”他看了两眼，翻了翻，还给春燕。  
两个人就这么自然而然地并肩走在一起。  
“其实我记得你。因为你经常借一些专业书，但每次都会有一本小说。”春燕把手揣在口袋里，十月份的圣彼得堡已经很冷了。  
“是啊，我是学机械的，你呢？”  
“俄罗斯语言文学。”  
“噢……你译得让人感觉很舒服。”  
“谢谢，你呢，为什么那么喜欢看小说呀？”  
“我只是很喜欢看其他人的故事。”伊万耸耸肩。  
“那你有尝试哲学方面的书吗？”  
“没有，说实话，我看不太懂。但是有能看懂的人把哲学写进了小说里，小说我看得明白。”他摊摊手。  
“哈哈哈哈，”春燕被逗笑了，“你的理由还真是很有意思。”  
“啊？哪里好笑了？”伊万不好意思地摸了摸脑袋，一头短发被他薅得乱糟糟的。  
“很直接啊，而且丝毫不掩饰呢！”她的眼睛笑得完成两道好看的弧形。  
“因为我就是这么想的。”他也看着春燕笑起来。  
两人从图书馆一路有说有笑地走回了宿舍，伊万把春燕送到她的宿舍楼下，与她道别。看着春燕从楼梯上去，伊万才突然想起来没有找她要一个联系方式，哪怕是VK（俄罗斯的脸书）账号也好。他懊恼地摇摇头，转身往自己宿舍的方向走去。  
可惜伊万因为平时要训练的缘故，去图书馆的时间总是不能与春燕值班的时间撞上。他下一次见到春燕已经过了一个星期，某天上午他走进去，惊喜地发现春燕正坐在台前，认真地写着什么。  
伊万走过去，压低了声音同春燕打了个招呼。  
后者听见抬头，一看见他便露出一个笑容，但又比出手势让他噤声。  
“等我一下。”她用口型说。伊万点点头。  
春燕掏出一张草稿，写完后递过去。  
（好久不见你。）  
（是啊，最近下午和晚上都有事情。）他写道。  
（我还以为你把这里的书都看完了呢！）  
（怎么会，你刚刚在写什么？）  
（随便写的东西。）  
（我能看看吗？）  
（好啊，你从那边绕进来，坐我旁边吧。）  
她朝左手边指了指。伊万还了纸笔，顺着她指的方向走进台前，在她边上坐下，又非常自然地把椅子移得离春燕稍稍近了些。春燕从背包里翻出一本笔记本，递给伊万。里头是她已经译成俄语的部分。本子上春燕的字迹，比起纸条上的要清晰、工整很多，她写的俄语虽然是连笔，但字母与字母间细小的区别都体现出来了，让人没有阅读障碍。  
一直到中午，有人来换班，春燕和伊万终于可以出去吃点东西。  
“这才十月份就已经这么冷了啊……”春燕与伊万走在路上，她缩缩脖子，抱紧了手臂。  
“要不别去饭堂了，我知道学校附近有一家披萨店，那里的奶油蘑菇汤不错，还可以暖暖身子。”伊万提议。  
“好啊，你带路吧。”  
这是一家小店，看上去更像一家咖啡厅，装修是温暖的田园风格。两人推开门走进去，绑在门上的铃铛响起来。他们找了一个靠窗的位置。店里只有一个坐在柜台前的短发女人，应该是老板娘，也是服务员。她面带微笑地拿了两本菜单走过来，丰满的胸部也随之晃动，看得春燕咽了咽口水。  
“万尼亚今天带了客人呀！”她把两本菜单放在桌上，面向春燕，笑着开口：“看看想吃什么？”  
“这是我姐姐冬妮娅，她开的店。”伊万介绍，他翻开菜单，推到春燕面前，“我姐夫做的番茄披萨、烤土豆还有奶油汤都很不错。”  
“啊，姐姐好，”春燕先是朝漂亮的短发女人点点头，再看了看菜单，“那就你说的这些吧。”  
“万尼亚你真是的，也不让人家姑娘再看看有什么别的想吃。”姐姐开玩笑地责备伊万，不过还是收走了菜单，走向后厨。  
“让菲利多加些芝士！”  
“知道啦！”  
“你姐姐好漂亮。”春燕笑起来。  
伊万轻车熟路地找来两个杯子，给春燕和自己倒上柠檬水，他回答：“嗯，就是太喜欢挖苦我了，总是说我这个不好那个不行的。”  
“怎么样，你刚刚看到哪里了？”  
“看到男主角因为任务不得不离开他们的城市。这会是个悲剧吗？”  
“不告诉你，不剧透。你觉得怎么样，还想再看下去吗？”  
“当然想，情节很吸引人，虽然前面节奏不是很快，但感觉是为了后面在埋伏笔。”  
“这你都看出来了，不会偷看了我的大纲吧！”春燕笑起来。  
“怎么会，你又没有把大纲写在这里。不过我倒是发现了几个语法错误。”  
“什么，哪里？”春燕抽出本子，递给伊万。  
他打开，前后翻了几页，放在桌上指给春燕：“看，这里是他要把这个东西给她，她是人称给格的第三格，这个东西应该是第四格。还有这里，这个动词后面是阴性名词，词尾要变成y。”  
“我的天，我写的时候太快了，没注意到！”春燕脸有些红，她捧着自己发烫的面颊喃喃自语，“啊，好丢人，怎么办……”  
“没有关系，这种错误很常见，以后留意就好了。”伊万笑起来，他突然觉得春燕有些可爱。  
“但还是好丢人……”  
不一会儿，冬妮娅端来了热气腾腾的奶油蘑菇汤，然后是披萨，姐姐还送了春燕一份她自己烤的小蛋糕。  
“谢谢！”春燕抬头看着满脸笑意的冬妮娅。  
“以后要常来噢！”她回答，然后回到吧台，她的电脑里正放着最新的喜剧片。  
伊万撇撇嘴，腹诽姐姐偏心，不过也很开心姐姐不讨厌自己面前的姑娘。  
吃上热乎乎的饭菜，身子也暖和起来了，两个人又打开了话匣子，从食物谈论到各种东西，最后的话题又回到了创作本身。  
“伊万，你也可以试试动笔写点什么呀。”  
“我吗？我还没想好，而且我也不会写呀。”  
“只是讲故事而已，没有多难的。你连那么复杂的物理题都能解得出来，肯定没问题的呀。”她笑起来，捧着脸颊看着伊万。他有些发怔。  
很快，伊万回过神来，碰得勺子撞到碗边发出声响，他眨眨眼睛，摆好勺子说道：“你是为什么想到写东西呢？”  
“因为很喜欢看，看的时候感觉自己在窥探另一个世界，而真正动笔，才是进入了另一个世界，与之对话。”春燕认认真真地回答。  
“与另一个世界对话？”  
“嗯。”

如果说是有什么命中注定的巧合让两个人相遇，那么之后的故事简直就是顺理成章、顺水推舟。不过我当然要多加赘述，这样我的存在才有意义。  
令人毫不意外的，伊万总算与春燕交换了联系方式，他甚至摸清楚了春燕在图书馆工作的时间，总会“正好”在春燕差不多结束工作的时候出现。这种又幼稚又浪费时间的做法，很多人可能猜测到，伊万恋爱了。但实际上，伊万自己也想过这种可能性，他毫无疑问很喜欢春燕，但他爱她吗？他仅仅是享受与她呆在一起、与她交谈的感觉，他也喜欢看她写的故事。顺着这种感觉，伊万又出现在她的面前。  
“嘿，今天写到哪儿了？”他把要还的《工科数学分析》放在桌子上。  
“喏，自己看吧。”春燕把本子递给他，麻利地帮他登记还书，“你先看一会儿，我去借两本书然后就可以走了。”  
对于伊万这位“常客”，春燕也很习惯了，他倒是不像那些为了追她硬扯话题、无事献殷勤的男生，因此对这样没什么目的性的人，春燕感觉相处起来也相当放松，他们认识不久，却能有一种老友般的感觉，春燕觉得也是很难能可贵。  
“唉……”两人走在路上，伊万叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
“我在想，你写的男女主角怎么还不在一起啊？他们明明就已经对对方有好感了。”  
“这个嘛……因为他们虽然对彼此有好感，但是一起经历的事情还不够多，不足以把‘喜欢’转变成‘爱’。如果光是因为‘喜欢’而在一起，我觉得这份感情不会长久。”春燕笑着回答。  
“可在现实生活中，人们通常不会有什么可歌可泣的壮烈爱情故事啊。人们都是很自然而然地在一起了。”伊万有些不解。  
“所以这才是故事啊，如果不夸张一点，人们怎么能从平常的事情里收获感动？我希望看故事的人能知道收获爱情和维持爱情不容易。”  
“那什么是爱情呢？现在的情侣，不都是吃饭、看电影、逛街、上床这些流程吗？”伊万问出了自己一直想问的问题。  
“你原来这么愤世嫉俗呀。”春燕忍不住咯咯笑起来，让伊万反而有些脸红。  
“哪有，我看到的就是这样。”  
“但是如果和一个你爱的人一起做这些无聊的事，应该会很有趣吧？”春燕放慢脚步，“走慢点，伊万。”  
“好。”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
“嗯？”虽然疑惑， 但伊万还是照做了。  
“想象一下，有一个人，只是她一个眼神你就能明白她在想什么，你也只需要一个眼神，她就会懂你、信任你……”  
“哈哈哈。”他突然笑起来。  
“笑什么！”春燕佯装生气。  
“没什么，只是觉得很不可思议，这样的感情，太难找了吧。”  
“是啊，但我相信真的存在。挣开眼睛吧。”春燕的语气突然认真起来，她看着伊万的眼睛，让他一时间有一些慌张。  
伊万知道，他暂时还不能明白春燕目光里的东西。  
“嗯，我也相信。”他只好点点头，一本正经地回答。  
“噗嗤，”春燕看着他的表情，没有忍住，笑了出来，“说是这么说，你大概也觉得这个想法很幼稚吧？”  
“没有，我觉得这是最理想化的爱情，很浪漫。”  
“当然了，因为理想化，所以被很多人当成不可能。我写的故事节奏不慢，但是主角关系的进展很慢，也是想证明它可以存在。”  
“原来是这样，我明白了。”

秋越来越深，风似乎已经能把云从天上扯下来，碾出一片片雪花，再吹到这片北国土地上。还没到俄罗斯人所说的“严冬”，春燕就把自己裹得严严实实的，为了减少在室外的时间，她特地换了晚班，这样一来，在难熬的夜晚就不会有人把她叫出去做这做那的。  
不知道是不是因为换班的原因，春燕已经好些天没见到伊万了，每次看见他，她都差不多写了一章的内容。春燕也没有太在意，依然像往常一样学习、阅读、写作，可能偶尔会锻炼一下吧，但天气实在太冷了，人都要冻住了，谁还会想运动呢？于是冬天成了一个放纵自己的最好季节。  
这天伊万带着外头的寒气推开了图书馆厚厚的防风门帘儿，他轻车熟路地坐到春燕身边，拿出自己的课本。  
“我猜没有自习的位置了。”他小声说。  
“嗯，都坐满了。”春燕点点头，凑过去看了一眼，都是些令人头疼的数字和符号。  
“前几天忙着训练，得补一补作业了。”他低声笑起来，不好意思地挠挠头。  
“什么训练啊？”  
“拳击。”  
“之前没听你说过。”春燕有些小惊讶，但还是老样子翻出自己的本子，推到他面前。  
“我没提起过吗？不过不重要。”他笑起来，“你下周三下午有空吗？”  
“有，怎么了？”  
伊万把春燕的本子推回去：“今天先不看，攒到下次吧。周三下午在体育馆有我的比赛，我想请你去看。”伊万从口袋抽出一张门票，递给春燕。  
“好啊，我一定去。”春燕接过门票，夹到本子里，放回包里。  
晚上，两人各自忙着各自的事，时不时小声聊上两句，时间很快过去了，春燕穿好外衣，收拾好东西，伊万帮着她清场，两人最后离开。春燕把最外头大门的插锁拔出来，关上门，大门自动上了锁。都说夏天的骑士无法度过凛冬，站在没有暖气的室外，冷风从领子灌进去，春燕才想起来围巾因为占地方被她塞进了抽屉。  
“完了，伊万，”春燕紧了紧领子，“围巾还在里头。只有馆长有钥匙，他早上才会来开门。”  
“戴我的。”他站到春燕面前，用身体替她挡住寒风，解下自己的围巾。  
“那你呢，你会感冒的。”  
伊万没有说话，而是稍稍弯下腰，直接将自己的围巾围在她的脖子上，他仔细地绕了两圈，最后交叉打了个结，他打量了春燕一会儿，开口：“嗯……这样就不会冷啦，虽然不是很好看，但是你不能冻着。”  
“谢谢……”春燕摸了摸围巾，她还能感受到上头伊万留下来的体温，甚至还有他身上的味道。  
到了宿舍门口，春燕正准备把围巾解下还给伊万，对方却轻轻抓住她的手，止住她的动作。  
“周三再还给我吧，还有新的章节！”  
听到这里，春燕忍俊不禁，她点点头回答道：“知道啦，周三我会去的。你真是好幼稚！”

周三如约而至，春燕先前没有留意过什么拳击比赛，直到伊万跟她提起，她才发现其实学校里到处都是拳击比赛的宣传，从初赛、复赛到决赛，似乎还是一个学校里的传统项目。春燕手里捏着一张宣传单，制作得并不精良，设计得也很粗暴，上面印着两个背对握拳的人，其中一个是伊万。他穿着一件紧身短袖，肌肉线条勾勒得清清楚楚，春燕没有想到，这个看上去安静内敛的男生会参加这样的比赛，还走到了决赛。  
她走进体育馆，里头已经有不少人了。伊万给春燕留了个很好的位置，就在拳击台旁边，能清清楚楚看到每一个细节，春燕担心在这个位置会不会太过于刺激了。体育馆里暖气开得很足，伊万的对手，传单上说他叫德米特里，正在热身，拳套相击的声音捶打着春燕的耳膜，她一想到这样的拳头一会儿就会落在伊万身上，春燕摇摇头，把那些画面从脑袋里赶走。  
伊万从休息室走出来，肩头挂着一条毛巾，他四下张望着，然后目光定在那个他留出来的座位上，与春燕的目光相遇。他伸出手使劲挥舞着向她打招呼。春燕用口型告诉他，加油！然后比了一个挥拳的手势。她看见伊万笑得更加灿烂了，接着他戴上拳套，开始热身。  
主持人炒热现场气氛后，宣布两名选手出场，体育馆顿时被欢呼声填满。更是有人直言不讳地喊出：“万尼亚我爱你！”“季马干掉他！”这样的口号。似乎，在这样剑拔弩张的氛围中激发出了斯拉夫人内心好斗的天性。  
裁判哨声响起后，两个人没有任何走位，直接撞到一起。出拳、格挡，他们的动作快得惊人，只听到拳套撞击的闷响。  
伊万想拿到尽可能多的点数分，速度一向是他擅长的，可惜对方的格挡让他已经开始有些疲惫，德米特里找到一处伊万的破绽，他突然爆发了，节奏变快，开始反击。伊万的攻势顿时变成守势，德米特里出拳不在乎点数，只在乎对对手造成的伤害，他几乎是拳拳到肉，要通过硬挡抗下他所有的拳头几乎不可能，拿下两连冠的德米特里不是浪得虚名的。  
“小子，你上次赢不了我，这次也不可能。”德米特里已经开始嚣张。  
“……”伊万没有说话，只是招架着他的进攻，寻找突破的机会。  
“呵，别挣扎了，平时少看点书，多练练拳头吧！”  
春燕紧张得捏红了手腕，她眼睁睁地看着伊万挨拳头。他的头发早就被汗水打湿，贴在额头上。他看上去已经体力不支，防守松懈了，对方的拳头直接呼向了他的面颊。伊万整个人被掀翻在地。  
“不……！”春燕低低地叫了出声，她鼻子一酸，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转。  
“别起来啦！”现场顿时一片欢腾，支持德米特里的人不客气地开始起哄。  
裁判吹哨叫停。伊万咬咬牙，他想到自己这幅狼狈的模样一定让她看见了，他又想到了她笔下出现过的“奇迹般的力量”，他多希望自己现在也能拥有。伊万喘着粗气，他感觉到心脏在胸腔结实地跳动，感觉到血液翻腾，热气被传送到身体每一个角落。终于，他支撑着站了起来，撞了两下拳套，向对方挑衅。  
体育馆顿时又被欢呼淹没，支持伊万的人又是鼓掌又是吹口哨，就连春燕也拿手做了喇叭大喊加油。他们的英雄，站起来了！春燕的额上已经冒出细密的汗珠，她注视着伊万坚定地冲向对手，发动新一轮的进攻。  
这一次，伊万维持了同样的速度，而德米特里却已经没有足够的体力支撑他的防守，伊万的拳头大部分结实地落在了对手身上，同样也稳稳地拿下不少点数分。最终，倒下的是德米特里，他在裁判的倒数声中也没能站起来。最终，裁判举起伊万的手，宣布他是本届比赛的冠军，颁发了奖杯。  
场下的欢呼、呐喊，简直要把天花板都掀翻了。春燕全然不觉眼泪早就划过脸颊，她抱着伊万的围巾呆呆坐在看台上，她看见伊万抱着奖杯冲她挥手，他身旁围着的朋友也看到了春燕，像是在取笑伊万。然后他们簇拥着，走进休息室。春燕这次回过神来，挤过人群，按照之前伊万告诉她的路线进了休息室。  
这儿比外头安静多了，伊万正光着上身擦水，他刚刚冲完澡。看到春燕进来，他突然有些窘迫地从袋子里翻出一件衣服，快速套到身上，没想到手被湿黏黏地粘住了，卡了老半天。  
“噗嗤……”春燕忍不住笑出来，她实在没有办法把这个笨手笨脚的人和刚刚拿到冠军的人联系到一起。  
好不容易，伊万套好衣服，尴尬地扯出一个笑容。  
“你们看看万尼亚，看见漂亮姑娘人都变蠢了。”伊万的三个好朋友站在旁边，其中一个抱着胳膊嘲笑。  
“就是，这位美丽的女士你可要考虑清楚，伊万这样四肢发达头脑简单的人可不适合做男朋友，要不你考虑一下我？”另一个笑嘻嘻地想凑上来却被另外一个戴眼镜的人拉回去了。  
“好啦，我们不打扰人家了，走吧。”眼镜老好人扯着两个人往外走。  
“晚上不要太累噢！”他们嘴上揶揄着伊万，但也向春燕点头致意算打了招呼，然后便像一阵风一样地离开了。  
听到这一句，春燕感觉自己的脸好像有火烧一样，肯定已经红透了。伊万也不好意思地低下头，半天挤出来一句：“咳咳……别听他们胡说。”  
“喏，你的东西。”春燕把一个袋子递过去。伊万接过来，里头是他的围巾、春燕的本子。  
“呐，坐过来吧。”他发觉春燕还站着，给她腾出一个空位。他翻出本子读起来。  
春燕坐到他身边，看到他脸上留下的淤青，伤口都破了，鬼使神差地她伸手轻轻碰了碰。  
“嘶……”伊万倒吸一口冷气。  
“这儿有碘酒之类的吗，我给你消消毒吧。”  
然后春燕拿着棉签棒，细细地把药水涂在伤口和伤口周围。伊万咬着牙没再出一点声音，他明明疼得额头上又冒汗了。  
“很疼吧？”  
“还好，我看到你刚刚好像哭了。”  
“才没有，你看错了，你快些把剩下的看完，我好回去。”春燕放下棉棒，拿手背贴了贴自己面颊，果然在发烫。  
“诶，好。”伊万听话地从袋子里拿出本子，打开看了起来。  
其实春燕这么迫切地想叫伊万看她新写的内容不是没有原因的，她坐在一旁，静静地观察着伊万的神情，没过多久，他就看到了那一段话。故事里，女主角对男主角说：“我们不需要用别人的话语来证明你我之间的关系，你爱不爱我、我爱不爱你也不是点点头就能确认的。它是时间、是默契、是眼神背后相互吸引彼此的灵魂，是独一无二的。无论别人如何评价，如何取笑我们、捉弄我们甚至威胁我们都不重要，我们信任彼此，才是最重要的。”  
伊万抬起头，目光正正好对上春燕的眼睛，她琥珀色的瞳仁里好像闪烁着光。两个人同时笑起来，似乎在说我明白了，春燕给了伊万一个看下去的眼神，他再次低下头读书。很快，伊万合上本子，递给春燕。  
“走吗？”伊万问道。  
“去哪？”看来她也暂时不想跟他分开。  
“先去姐姐那儿把奖杯放了，然后我带你出去转转？今晚要值班吗？”  
“今天闭馆呀，你忘了吗？”春燕笑起来，站起来往外头走去。  
他们走出休息室，看见德米特里从另一边的休息室垂头丧气地走出来，后面还跟着一个漂亮的姑娘。显然他们没有预料到会遇到对方，伊万冲对方点点头，刚想开口说点什么，那个姑娘就拉着德米特里的手飞快地走了。春燕听见，她好像在低声抱怨他让她丢脸。  
很快他们走到了冬妮娅开的披萨店，两个人挨了姐姐一顿训斥，好吧，其实主要是伊万挨了姐姐一顿训斥，因为脸上的伤。姐姐一边叨叨着要是留疤了怎么办，以后没有姑娘要了，一边给他们端上热腾腾的食物。伊万倒是毫不在意，说了些什么“人间自有真情在”的不着边际的话。  
姐姐叫来了菲利克斯，让他把奖杯好好地摆在架子的最顶层，她要让所有人一进门就看到这个荣誉。  
“我们万尼亚可真是长成一个男子汉了……”姐姐捧着双手站在架子前，抬头看着奖杯，眼里或许还带着点点泪水，一边菲利克斯只好尴尬地点点头。  
“咳咳……菲利，我们就先走了。”  
“菲利，你说，万尼亚跟那个姑娘在一起了吗？”冬妮娅凑在菲利克斯耳边，小声说。  
“没有吧，他们连手都没有牵。”他回头看了一眼，两人并排走在街上，隔着礼貌的距离。  
“那你说他们会在一起吗？”  
“或许吧。”菲利克斯走回后厨，相比起这里，他更喜欢香喷喷的后厨，尤其是都是他自己制造出来的香味。  
冬天，白昼总是很短的，两个人在街上没走多久天就完全暗了下来。出来闲逛，他们做的也都是些最普通的事情，吃饭、逛街、看电影，看到了感人的片段，春燕情不自禁留下眼泪，伊万给她递纸巾。诸如此类的最平凡的事情，但到了伊万心里，他却觉得很有意思。他看着春燕像只活泼的鸟儿，绕在自己周围，不论是看见了喜欢的东西蹦跳到它前头，还是揣着口袋走在自己身边的时候，她都可爱极了。  
他们从电影院出来后，已经很晚了。街上早就没有什么人，大冷天的还不是周末，大家都早早地回了家。路灯把人的影子拖得很长，春燕踏着自己的影子，她突然看见路灯投射下的一小片光圈中出现了一点点阴影。她停下脚步，抬头，就像无数电影里面的镜头，雪花纷纷从天上落下，在半空中打着旋儿飘舞，她甚至能看清冰晶的形状。  
“是雪！”她伸出手，雪花落在她的指尖，很快融化成了水。  
“下雪了啊……”伊万抬起头，他又看向春燕，她的指尖红彤彤的，“你冷吗？”  
“嘘，别说话！”她小声训斥他，好像怕这样世俗的问题会吵到雪花里藏的精灵。  
不久，春燕捧着一片雪花，举到自己跟伊万面前，她眼睛扑闪着，大气也不敢出，虽然手已经冻得很疼了，但是为了它能停留地更久一点也没什么。  
“你看，它好漂亮。”  
“是啊，好漂亮。”伊万看着春燕的眼睛，他觉得从眼睛里看到的雪花，更漂亮。  
也许是伊万的鼻息，也许是手的温度，雪花还是融掉了。  
“好可惜……”虽然这么说着，春燕立刻把手藏进口袋里，冻得实在受不了啦！  
伊万突然把两只手攥成拳头伸到春燕面前。  
“诶？”  
“里面藏着礼物，要不要自己打开看看？”  
“什么啊？”春燕笑着说，但还是伸出手想“打开”这份礼物。  
那里头其实什么也没有，伊万用他还有温度的手掌包裹住春燕的小手，将她拉到身边，连同她的手一起塞进他的大衣衣兜里。春燕心颤了一下，她本来想将手缩回去的，但伊万抓得牢牢的，他的力气不大，但是手确实很暖和。  
“这样就不会冷啦。”他笑起来，呼出的白起飘向上空，消失在灯光下。  
“唔……”春燕感觉自己的脸在发烫。  
一路上，气氛颇有些尴尬。春燕轻轻说了一句，已经暖和了，便把手从伊万口袋中抽了出来，伊万也没有阻拦，他只是觉得手中忽然少了东西一般失落。路过学校旁的小推车餐铺，伊万小跑着去买了两杯热可可，他塞了一杯到春燕手中。然后默默地将春燕送回宿舍。  
倒是几天之后，周末，春燕主动向他提出想去远一些的地方逛逛。这可把伊万高兴坏了，只是他一向在出游方面没什么主见，周五晚上两个人合计了半天，最后还是春燕查了些攻略，提出想再去冬宫看看。带着几日的积雪，两个人在外头配着雪景，照了好些滑稽的照片，伊万在拍照上也不算有天赋。  
总之日子就这么一天天过去，两个人谁也没有提他们之间是什么关系的事情。两个人心中肯定也对彼此有猜测，伊万觉得自己喜欢春燕，但是他不知道怎么说，他觉得春燕肯定不讨厌自己，但是她或许真的只是把自己当做朋友。春燕感觉到伊万喜欢自己，她没有恼怒，甚至有些开心，因为她也很喜欢伊万，或许说依赖他多一些。  
不过总是由很多事情，让人们把精力分散到各个地方，比如考试。快到新年了，新年以后就是俄历圣诞节，不长不短几周的假期。春燕不打算在寒假回家，往返机票开支太大，一年她只能承担一次。好在春燕在这个学期内不仅是图书馆的全勤优秀工作人员，还跟馆长搞好了关系，她拿到了图书馆的钥匙，新年这段时间可以随意进出了。  
对于中国人来说，新年不是什么特殊的日子，只是地球又公转了一圈而已，最重要的节日还在后头。12月31号当天，春燕选择在图书馆过完这一年。她写的小说还有最后的收尾，她决定赶在新年以前写完。年后的假期里，伊万就能够看到结局。  
当春燕放下笔，伸了个懒腰，她头顶上的时钟正好走到了零点。这时春燕手机响了起来。她猜到一定会是伊万。  
“王春燕。”  
“是我，伊万。新年快乐！”  
“你也是，新年快乐！”  
“你在哪里？宿舍吗？”  
“没有，我还在图书馆。我刚刚写完啦，就在零点前几秒钟。”隔着听筒，伊万都能感受到春燕嘴角的笑意。  
“你还在？那你等一下，我马上过去！”  
“诶？好吧。”  
伊万着急忙慌地翻出一个保温饭盒，把冬妮娅包的俄式饺子装了进去，然后往水壶里灌了蓝莓汁，问父亲借了车钥匙。家里人都看呆了，伊万撂下一句他要回学校，简单交代说有个朋友没有回家过节，他刚刚才知道，现在赶过去给她送点饺子。  
“你可以把她带回来的。”爸爸笑着说，“让我跟你妈妈见见这位‘朋友’。”  
“如果她愿意的话。”他愣了愣，关上家门。  
“或许我见过那位姑娘呢？”冬妮娅喃喃自语。  
新年，街上没有一辆车子，伊万开得飞快，停车、上楼，他气喘吁吁地出现在春燕面前。看见他，春燕笑起来，祝他新年快乐。  
“我们家包了饺子，还有蓝莓汁。”他拿出饭盒和水壶。  
“好棒，谢谢！”两个人像往常一样坐在前台后面，牛肉馅饺子还是热气腾腾的，可是伊万忘记拿叉子了。春燕只好用手拈起一个，放到嘴里。她笑着把完成的小说推到伊万面前，然后用手吃饺子。  
两个人谁也没有说话，直到伊万看完了最后一章，他开口：“太好了，他们有个圆满的结局。”  
“嗯。饺子很好吃。”  
外头传来放烟火的声音。春燕站起来，她发现东边的窗子能看得到完完整整的烟花，赶忙叫了伊万过来。  
“真好看……”伊万看着窗外的烟火，但他其实看的是春燕映在窗上的影子。  
“新年快乐！谢谢你……”春燕开口，但是说到一半，她突然哽咽住了。  
“怎么了？”伊万俯身看着她，感到手足无措。  
春燕摇摇头，破涕为笑，拿手背擦去泪水，再次开口：“没什么，就是，很高兴能认识你！”  
伊万愣住了，外头烟花依然繁盛，在黑夜中绽出瑰丽的颜色。  
“认识你，是我的运气，我的荣幸。”他俯下身，情不自禁地捧住春燕的脸颊，姑娘并没有缩回去，只是抬头看着他。他慢慢靠近，她的眼睛也闭起来，睫毛扑闪。伊万在她的嘴唇上轻轻印下一个吻。  
窗外，一道红色的烟火划破夜空，在二人身后炸开，闪亮。


End file.
